Bra'tac
Bra'tac of Chulak is a former Jaffa Master of the Jaffa Rebel. Teal'c of Chulak regarded Bra'tac as a mentor and a father figure. History Bra'tac was once the First Prime of Apophis, a position his future pupil Teal'c would later assume. Bra'tac was 133 years old when SG-1 first met him and was therefore born around 1864. He is often pointing out his age, which hints that old age is considered to be of great value to the Jaffa. He has known for most of his life, if not all of it, that the Goa'uld were not gods (the truth of which was taught to him by his father), and so he privately renounced any loyalty his people are supposed to give to them and began a quest to rid them from the galaxy. Some time after Cronus killed his First Prime, Teal'c's father, Ronac, and banished Teal'c and his mother to Chulak, Teal'c vowed to become First Prime of Apophis in the hope of avenging his dead father and was later taken under the wing of Bra'tac, who was Apophis' First Prime at the time. Bra'tac planted the seeds of doubt about the Goa'uld in Teal'c's mind. Teal'c later married Drey'auc, and had a son, Rya'c. On the day Teal'c left Chulak, Bra'tac told him “Draw from your past, but do not let your past draw from you.” Teal'c quoted this to Colonel Samantha Carter as she prepared to leave Stargate Command for Atlantis as leader of the expedition there. When he first met the Tau'ri, which Teal'c had joined forces with to fight the Goa'uld, Bra'tac was initially suspicious of the humans of Earth, particularly Colonel Jack O'Neill, but Bra'tac slowly learned to trust and respect the Tau'ri. He assisted them in acquiring a Prim'ta for Rya'c and allowed them to escape back to Earth through the Stargate. He then stayed on Chulak and looked after Rya'c and Drey'auc.Bra'tac managed to regain his position as First Prime but this time for Klorel and joined Apophis' attack force to Earth. He had hoped to attack Apophis' Ha'tak with Klorel's, so that infighting would begin, enabling Earth's "ships" to attack. When SG-1 killed Klorel, Bra'tac placed him in the Sarcophagus. He then freed SG-1 and was informed of the C-4 that was planted on Klorel's Ha'tak. They then took Klorel hostage and brought the two ships closer together. They ringed aboard Apophis' Hatak and destroyed the Pel'tak so the ships could not be separated. They then made their way to the Goa'uld shield generator and destroyed it with Fragmentation grenades. This allowed the blast from Klorel's ship to destroy both. They escaped the vessels' destruction on Death Gliders, but the blast badly damaged the gliders and set them adrift in orbit. They were later rescued by Space shuttle Endeavour. Later on Bra'tac traveled to Earth using the GDO SG-1 had given him. He informed Teal'c, SG-1 and Hammond that Apophis was still alive and had kidnapped Rya'c. He and SG-1 ventured to Chulak, to the home Fro'tak, Drey'auc's new husband. Jack O'Neill, however was forced to kill Fro'tak after learning that Fro'tak planned on betraying them to Apophis which left Bra'tac stunned. They were able to free Rya'c. Drey'auc and Rya'c were taken to Earth with Teal'c and Bra'tac remained on Chulak. When SG-1 was captured by Hathor, Teal'c left Stargate Command and returned to Chulak. He discovered Bra'tac in his home, badly beaten and near death from an attack from Jaffa loyal to Apophis after he had openly revealed the truth about the Goa'uld to get the people to rebel against them. After he recovered, he helped Teal'c gather Jaffa to lead a rescue mission. When Major General George S. Hammond arrived to recruit his own rescue mission, he led them to the Needle Threader which Teal'c and Hammond used to travel to Eskal. After they destroyed the Sentry gun posts, he and a small group of Jaffa came through the Gate and killed the Jaffa guarding it, including Trofsky. After Apophis escaped from Netu and attacked Chulak, he fled to Stargate Command with Moac, his new apprentice. Dr. Janet Fraiser attempted to save Moac but he died of wounds. Later he accompanied SG-1 to find the Harcesis child (Shifu) on Kheb. When he met the Kheb Monk, Bra'tac is presented with the idea of Ascension but is told he must remove his symbiote to do so. In the end, he decides against this possibility for himself with the encounter having given Bra'tac renewed determination to stop the Goa'uld once and for all. When Teal'c was captured and brainwashed by Apophis, Bra'tac was sent for by SG-1 and greeted Teal'c. He was able to see Teal'c was deceiving them and still believed Apophis was a true god. Bra'tac then removed Teal'c's symbiote to perform the Rite of M'al Sharran. Fortunately, Teal'c was able to overcome his brainwashing and his symbiote was returned to him. Stargate Renaissance soon... Personality Soon... Category:Jaffà